Don't touch or I bite!
by psycheforeros
Summary: A one shot I wrote in my language french and decided to translate. It's not beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes or many :s Natsuki sees Shizuru with a random guy and doesn't like it... :p
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since the Carnival, although everything wasn't like before, Natsuki and Shizuru slowly but surely built back their relationship. Shizuru was now a college student while Natsuki ended high school (she just had to graduate, but that was a mere formality since not only she paid great attention in class, but she was helped in her studies by the famous tea drinker too. Might as well say that it was in the pocket.)

Both young girls agreeded to go to the cinema during one of their few time out and meet at the park in front of the fountain.

« Fucking bike! Why today of all days? Couldn't it break down another day? »

Natsuki ran not to be late. She had already been for their 2 last ''dates'' and didn't want Shizuru to believe that she did it on purpose because she didn't want to be with her.

She arrived covered in sweat and out of breath only 10 minutes late 'at least I limited the damage' she told to herself. Coming closer the said place she caught sight of the former president sat on a bench. Only one glimpse took her breath away : she was really astounding. She wore a white skirt inches above knees, a lilac sleeveless blouse unbuttonned just enough to be sexy without being provocative, nice shoes with heels and her hair untied which was like waves around her gracious face and coming beyond her shoulders. There she was sat on a bench and Natsuki smiled seeing her and started getting closer when she saw something making her frown. A guy clad in a black suit. He seemed to try to charm her.

« What does he think he's doing? Does he want me to kick his ass? » Natsuki was fulminating against the stranger who stood so close to her friend.

Shizuru kept an impassive and courteous face, but Natsuki knew her enough to see through her mask. That stranger was bothering her but she had manners and wouldn't show that she was annoyed.

While she was getting closer she saw the man take Shizuru's hand. She froze! Before knowing she was by Shizuru's side and she knocked at the troublesome one's hand to free the blonde's.

« Hey! Don't touch her! Or I'll kick your ass 'til the end of time undersood? »

Pushing back the pain she had dumbly wrapped her arm around her friend in a protective and possessive way. Seeing that the stranger didn't become flustered and taunted her.

« What's it got to do with you kid? You'd better return to school or in the playground with the other children your age and leave the adults together. »

Natsuki gritted her teeth hearing those words. She glared the guy who had dared to make fun of her, but felt Shizuru react too. The last one had been quite lethargic all this time, like shaken by Natsuki's sayings and acts (seeing her fight to protect her was one thing, but seeing her act like a possessive and jaleous girlfriend was something else.)

« Ara! How dare you talk to my Natsuki in such a way? »

« Come on don't make me believe that you're with her. Let's be serious, you're an educated, refined and elegant lady whereas she... Just listen to her and look at her, a dirty jean, a t shirt with ''fuck you'' printed on, trainers on foot. Dare you tell me that she's your girlfriend? » the man burst into laughs.

Shizuru bit her lip because she knew she wasn't and couldn't deny. But she couldn't bear anyone to despise the one she loves.

Natsuki tighten her grip around the former president.

« You wanna bet you dumbass? »

Then she fiercely kissed her friend right in front of the stunned guy. Shizuru was so stunned herself that it took her a few seconds to kiss Natsuki back. At the beginning it was just a chast kiss.

'Though it's not the fist time, I had never noticed that her lips were so soft... Am I dreaming or they taste like strawberries?'

Natsuki started devouring her 'friend's' lips, deepening the kiss, making Shizuru moan. Facing the facts the troublemaker left disappointed, while the two kept on kissing languorously. None of them dared to break apart, there was only passers-by glanced at them either smiling or frowning.

« So-sorry for forcing your hand. I should have asked before kissing you... » Natsuki said blushing and guilty.

« Ara Natsuki you didn't have to do that. I could have got out of it alone. You didn't have to force yourself to kiss me to make him go. »

« I DIDN'T... »

« ... »

« I... ok i didn't plan that... but... I didn't force myself... In fact that was quite natural. And he didn't have to touch you! »

Hearing that Shizuru smiled but said nothing. For once she didn't want to tease her she-wolf.

« Let's go watch that movie you talk about so much. It's not too late. »

Natsuki just nodded and grabed her 'friend's' hand once more, squeezing it tenderly


	2. Chapter 2

Les administrateurs de FF depuis le 4 juin enlèvent les fics comportant des lemons ou de l'extrême violence. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je pense que c'est stupide. ils y a pleins de superbes fanfics qui ont un lemon ou deux ou un peu de violence mais qui sont géniales ! Tu ne peux pas enlever une fanfic de plus de 100 000 mots parce qu'il y a un petit lemon de 1000 mots.

C'est pourquoi je vous invite à signer cette pétition et la reposter sur vos fics. En espérant que si nous faisons suffisament de bruit, tout reviendra à la normale. Merci.

Le contenu de la pétition est en anglais, langue universelle c'est pourquoi je le laisserai tel quel. Je pense que j'ai assez bien résumé de quoi il était question.

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Blue Magic

Applegreed

Psycheforeros


End file.
